Television subscriptions are typically immobile. For instance, if a subscriber orders a particular package of television channels, the subscriber is typically locked into viewing those television channels via user equipment located at the address associated with the subscriber's subscription, such as the subscriber's home. An occasion may arise where the subscriber may desire to view a television channel at a location other than the address associated with his subscription.